boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle
|conc= |next= |name=Battle of the Cave of the Gargoyle |image= |conflict=Rescue of Helen McKeen |objective=Liberate Helen McKeen from Zira Miranda Grover |date=2016 |place=Cave of the Gargoyle, Arizona, United States |result=Boy-Team victory *Death of Zira Miranda Grover *Dissolution of the International Alliance |side1=Armies of Organa |side2=Zira's empire† |side3= |side4= |commanders1= |commanders2= |commanders3= |commanders4= |ppl1=*Jedi Knight Anakin Organa *Summer Petersen *Helen McKeen *GTR-10 *Jay Organa *R2-D2 |ppl2=*Zira Miranda Grover† *Sammy Salaraga† *Jim Newman *Zira's Bounty hunters **Xydarone IV *Guards *Nortorans |ppl3=*Natalia Thornton *Valiera Nelson |ppl4= |casual1=None |casual2=Numerous criminals and bounty hunters killed, injured, or missing† |casual3=Numerous members of the Cavaliers of Thornton |casual4= |civilian= }} The Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle, also known as the battle over the Cave of the Gargoyle, took place on January 16, 2016 as part of a campaign by Anakin Organa to rescue his captive friend, Helen McKeen, from the Empress Zira Miranda Grover. Following a failed infiltration of the woman's palace, Zira attempted to execute Anakin Organa, Helen McKeen, and GTR-10 by throwing them into the Cave of the Gargoyle, home of the gargoyle Devorar. In the meantime, Natalia Thornton led her forces from Utah. Anakin was prepared for this type of situation, having hidden his laser sword with Helen prior to the rescue attempt. Just as the execution was to take place, McKeen tossed the laser sword into the air, equipping Anakin and allowing him to neutralize all of Zira's guards. During the ensuing chaos, Zira was presumably assassinated by Summer Petersen, another participant in the operation who was taken as a slave by Zira, and Xydarone IV, an associate of the Empress considered to be one of the greatest gunfighters in the world, was catapulted into the gargoyle's maw by McKeen. History Background information During the Second Battle of Tower Placement, Helen McKeen was captured by the Cavaliers of Thornton and handed over to the mercenary Xydarone IV to be brought to Empress Zira Miranda Grover as a trophy. In 2016, Summer Petersen contacted Anakin and the two rendezvoused at the back of a gas station. There, they devised a plan to rescue Helen from the palace of Zira Miranda Grover. Before leaving, they informed Jay, who chastened Summer when she said she and Anakin could carry out the mission alone. Anakin Organa brought Jay and Summer to Arizona with him; there they set in motion the plan to rescue Helen. Summer also revealed to him that she had rewired the Girl-Team Robot Commander to serve their cause. As Summer remained in a cheap hotel for the night, Anakin went to Zira’s Palace and began the plan. Infiltrating the Palace Anakin arrived at Zira’s Palace to deliver a message to Zira. He mind-tricked a guard into sending it so he could hide and tell Summer to come with the robot commander. The guard went in, and closed the door. He was greeted by Zira’s majordomo, and refused to give him the message. Reluctantly, the majordomo brought the guard before Zira to present the offer. Anakin’s holographic message offered a peaceful resolution in which Zira would release Helen and in turn would be given fifty dollars. Zira refused, and Anakin told Summer Petersen the news. When Zira realized a battle was imminent, she ordered a guard to send her young son, Eegan Grover, away from the Palace. Realizing that Zira likely wouldn’t agree, Summer entered the palace disguised as the businessman Xydarone V, who had been knocked out and stripped. With her she brought a “captured” Girl-Team robot commander for the bounty on his head. In order to ensure that Zira agreed to the deal, she brought along a bomb with the intention of setting it off in the event that Zira refused the price of no less than 5,000 dollars. Zira then laughed it off, impressed with “Xydarone’s” fearlessness, and they agreed to a reduced price of 3 thousand dollars. The same night, Summer sneaked into Zira’s throne room and succeeded at freeing Helen from her chains. However, Zira’s guard warned her of suspected treachery and was waiting to surprise and capture the group. Helen was taken to the dungeons and placed in a cell, and Summer was brought before Zira, whom she decided to make into her newest slave girl after she executed Thomas by feeding him to her pet monster. Zira ordered her royal tailor to dress her in a tight costume, which consisted of a dress with a necklace and strap. She put a collar on her neck and chained her to her throne, forcing her to lay before her. Helen and the robot were kept in the cells for 22 hours, while Summer was kept by her mistress’ side, where she became fearful and obedient towards Zira. Attempted negotiations Anakin Organa then entered the palace and, after gaining access to the throne room, attempted to influence Zira Grover to release his friends by using a mind trick. When this failed, Anakin attempted to assassinate the monarch with a stolen electric bomb. Having arrived to inform Zira of Anakin’s arrival, a guard witnessed this and attempted to defend Zira. In the scuffle that ensued, Zira Grover opened a trap door dropping Anakin Organa into the death pit. The monster headed for Anakin. Anakin found a large bone and inserted it vertically into the monster’s mouth as it lifted him up. He then hid in a nook in the wall before running over to a metal grate door at the edge of the pit. He attempted to open the door, but it was locked. The area was separated by a grate above the duelists. Using the Force to call a torpedo launcher, Anakin shot the beast, killing it. Enraged, Zira sentenced Helen McKeen and Anakin to death by means of feeding them to the gargoyle located in a cave nearby. While Summer was not sentenced to death, her mistress had plans of gaining pleasure from her new slave. The battle Arrival of the Armies of Organa The three prisoners were taken to the gargoyle cave on a worn-down van, while Zira and her guests watched from Zira’s personal luxury limousine. On board the van, Anakin offered Zira one final chance to release him and his friends, or die as a result of her refusal. Anakin was then forced to jump, but he twisted as he fell and landed in Devorar's maw, presumably executed successfully. At that moment, the Boy-Team fleet, divided into Team One, Team Two, and Team Three emerged from hyperspace, led by Steven Thompson, and Luke Norris confronted Zira, offering her a chance to turn over Anakin Organa and his “buddies”. In response, Zira yelled at her guards to take position around the Gemotre, her rage exploding. Unknown to anyone but Anakin himself, Helen was concealing Vincent’s laser sword. Helen tossed the laser sword into the air and onto the ground. Landing from the gargoyle's mouth, Anakin jetted in a beeline for the van and snatched the weapon from the guard. As the stunned guards prepared to defend themselves, Anakin slashed through them, knocking them over the edge into the pit and the gargoyle’s maw. Xydarone IV, looking to kill the Jedi, rocketed from the limo to the van. When Xydarone landed, she fired a jet of fire from her flamethrower that Vincent only narrowly blocked. As Xydarone IV raised her gun, the Jedi turned and deflected her fire, before cutting the weapon in half. At that moment, two members of the Armies of Organa successfully boarded Zira's limousine and threw the spear of a fallen guard at her. Unfortunately, Zira caught it and a guard gently took it from her and killed the adolescents. Ground battle Jay Organa, disguised as the guard Tammy Skell, helped defeat some of the guards in the van. Individuals began leaping off the van to create leverage, leading to a small ground battle. Eventually, the Dark entity Charlie Corner arrived and led the ground forces. Shortly after his arrival, Steven Thompson dismounted from his fighter to assist the ground forces. However, one of Zira's followers brutally attacked him, leaving him bleeding and gravely scarred lying on the floor. Sky battle At that moment, the Imperial fleet burst out of hyperspace and converged on the scene, moving to intercept the Armies of Organa. Whirling around, Organa and McKeen decapitated Xydarone IV, and her head rolled into Devorar's maw. Noticing that the van was taking heavy fire from the deck-mounted blasters on the limo, Anakin leaped onto the Gemotre and climbed up the side to the upper deck. There he battled Zira’s henchmen, knocking many overboard into the pit. He also quickly dispatched the guard manning the heavy cannon. In the meantime, Nelson fell to the snow below, but the fall was not fatal. The fall of Zira Grover As a battle raged outside, Xydarone IV's death — one of the greatest bounty hunters the solar system had ever known — sent the interior of the limousine into a frenzy. Furious, Zira Miranda Grover yelled into her intercom, trying regroup her men, most of whom were filled with fear at the awesome onslaught of the Armies of Organa. Some began to seek escape from the Gemotre, including Jim Newman, Zira’s majordomo. It was at the height of this chaos that Summer Petersen acted, having planned to make use of her false submission. Petersen tenderly placed a hand on Zira's bulk, distracting her and giving her time to grab a spear that had clattered onto the floor of the limousine. Petersen seized Zira's microphone from her grasp and bashed it repeatedly into her control panel, sending up a shower of sparks. As the control panel shorted out, the shutters on all the windows in the chamber slammed shut, plunging the limo into darkness and even more confusion. Now Zira’s men began to flee in earnest, abandoning their mistress. Zira attempted to grab her servant while cursing at her. However, Summer scampered away, eluding her grasp and leaping over her robe. While Zira trumpeted in frustration, Petersen knelt behind her, sensing her panic. Just as Zira was about to call for assistance, Summer swung the spear over her mistress’ head, bashing her. As soon as the Empress saw the spear fly towards her back she raised her hands behind her, knowing what Petersen was attempting. Although she managed to get the tips of her fingers on the spear, her would-be heir was too quick for her, immediately pulling back violently as she planted her foot in Zira's backside for leverage. Zira yelped as she lost her grip on the spear, which began to whip her back. She pawed at the spear but this left it stuck against her strap to her rubber top. Petersen leapt back a bit from the Empress, attempting to cinch the spear completely taut. Zira called out for help to no avail. Her left hand still barely keeping the spear away from that side of her head, she rocked forward while reaching back with her right hand, trying to grab onto the veteran. Summer was momentarily caught off guard by this unexpected maneuver and felt Zira’s skin brush against her shoulder and chest as she yanked her forward. Groaning in abhorrence, Summer immediately recovered and pulled herself up closer to her captor, away from the reach of her arm. Replanting her foot against her back, she hauled on the chain anew, ready to use it again. Sensing this, Zira lurched forward, attempting to overpower her with her shear mass. But she couldn’t get enough leverage to slide off the throne; her body was too immobile and her position too unfavorable. As she continued to struggle unsuccessfully for release from Summer, her eyes began to bulge, her pupils widening from the strain. Zira’s frantic twisting caused her left hand to lose bit-by-bit its grip on the leash, which was slowly but relentlessly whipping her into submission. Hearing her pained cries, Zira's men were thrown into even more fear and continued to run out of the chamber. In the darkness, they could not tell that it was the enslaved veteran that was strangling their mistress. All they knew was that someone was killing their leader and that they wished to avoid the same fate. Petersen was surprised at how she was able to hold on to the spear despite the heavings of Zira’s tremendous mass, which threatened to break her fingers and tear her arms from her sockets. Reaching deep inside herself, she closed out the pain she felt and focused all her life-force into avenging her enslavement. Moving her hands up the spear, she knelt even closer to the struggling Empress and increased the force with which she assailed her, as Zira tried in vain to cast her off of her. Remembering Zira's treatment of her, and hearing her agonized cries, Petersen unleashed all the loathing she felt for her mistress. Suddenly Zira lurched powerfully forward, trying to catch her heir off-guard. However, Summer expected this and rode the recoil, she maintained her grip on the spear, which only whipped Zira’s neck as she propelled herself away from the throne. She then responded to her gamble, using her weight and her feet planted against her skin to draw her head violently backwards again. As Petersen denied her the breath she sought, Zira released a tortured scream, dominated by her plucky prisoner. Her right hand continued to clutch weakly at the spear, as Summer kept up the unrelenting pressure. Soon her left hand too lost its tenuous grip on the spear. Unobstructed now, the spear lashed her multiple times. The Empress’ heart shuddered as blood pounded in her head. Her eyes began to close and her hands gave up their struggle with the spear and fell limply to her abdomen. Satisfied, Petersen hauled on the spear even harder than before, to Zira’s great dismay. As her life force continued to evaporate, her mind lost all coherence, but only after she realized the indignity of her fate: Petersen, a supposedly weak teenage girl, a prisoner, had slain her, one of the most powerful figures in history. Finally, she chose to feign death, realizing she had no other choice. Petersen’s pained efforts were rewarded as Zira slumped forward, presumed dead. Escape from the limousine Summer then hurried to join Anakin on the roof, followed by the Robot Commander. Anakin heard Tony telling Jahan to aim the cannon at the deck of the limo, at which the former started preventing any guards from reaching the cannon. Sitting down on the throne, Petersen decided to eat what remained of the contents Zira's candy goblet before doing anything else. But then Jim Newman converged and confronted her, only for someone to smash apart his glass window and cut down the guards flanking him. Newman fled, cursing, just as Vincent Organa, with the Force, gave her her laser sword. The guard identified himself as Justin Bellamy and explained that he had become strongly disenchanted with Zira. After she finished eating, Petersen, along with the robot and the guard headed for the stairs for the roof of the Gemotre. However, they ran into Marina, who demanded to know where Zira was, and when Petersen refused to respond, she pointed a heavily modified pistol at them, but a dancer named Robert Mersames punched her in the head, knocking her out from behind, as he had ultimately chosen to flee his situation by joining the Armies of Organa. Meanwhile, Sammy Salaraga started to rip out the fallen GTR-10's wires from the robot's arms and Petersen pushed Salaraga away from her robot. Reaching the surface, the unlikely trio ran to find an aircraft to fight aerial. Vincent Organa defeated the remaining guards on the limousine's roof, but he feared dozens more were waiting to take a shot at him. Petersen hinted that she had hurt Zira badly in the process of escaping her, prompting a vizier to run downstairs to verify this, only for Petersen to cut him down. Seeing this, Cassie and Kayliah Galibraith, two of the Cavaliers, agreed to fly with Petersen since they regretted joining Emily Watson so long ago and could finally make up for it. At that moment, however, Charlie Corner, having just summoned his hovercraft out of the ground, flew into battle against Summer Petersen, shouting at her to taste her own blood, to which she shouted that it was time to end his reign of terror. With Galibraith and Cassie operating weaponry, and Petersen driving, a dogfight ensued, with Corner effortlessly blocking Galibraith's fireballs with his mutantry. Petersen ignited her laser sword and Corner responded by igniting his and slashing at her several times in midair. Finally, Corner drove his laser sword into the side of Galibraith's neck, gravely injuring her. Petersen abruptly stopped their pod and, with effort, threw Cassie at Corner, who was caught entirely off-balance and fell from his hovercraft, plunging hundreds of feet to the ground. Petersen threw out a rope for Cassie to grab on to. The redemption of Natalia Thornton Having helped to incapacitate Xydarone IV some time ago, Helen McKeen noticed Natalia Thornton dueling two people at once until Jay Organa disarmed her. McKeen leaped to her sister's rescue, but instead of being grateful, Thornton attacked her sister. McKeen managed to fight back, but Thornton easily overpowered her, besting her in a one-sided duel and throwing her to the ground. After Thornton revealed her anger at McKeen's attitude, she prepared to kill her, but McKeen begged her to let her utter her last words before she condemned her to the void. Before Thornton could respond, the two were surrounded, but Thornton easily killed their assailants and continually participated in the battle, but ended up being aghast at how much Cavalier blood was spilled, and rather than warning Zira or helping Thompson, she attempted to take advantage of the respite to pull out. It was then that McKeen declared that she would not depart, for the Armies of Organa would die if she left, but her response was that it did not matter. In response, McKeen told her that everything she did to change the solar system at large was only making it worse, because everyone is improving the solar system in their own way and she can never become the "Messiah" just by wishing to and trying to be this by committing genocide, claiming she had become Emily Watson. Petersen leaped down and tried to help reason with Thornton by claiming McKeen was right and everyone is improving the solar system in their own way. McKeen smiled at her and assured Thornton that she was not bound to black magic and had the option to redeem herself. Their words caught Thornton off guard. Thornton actually had a change of heart and aided her old enemies by approaching Jay Organa and convincing him to help her dismantle the control program on her ship, ending the battle for good. Nevertheless, Thornton ultimately chose to depart, wishing herself dead despite McKeen's attempts to persuade her into joining them, she chose to leave and try to make up for the suffering she had brought about. The arrival of the Federal Government Frantic now, Petersen tried to leave with McKeen but they were badly burned by a wave of bombs as the limo exploded. Petersen lay on the ground, utterly defenseless now. Steven Thompson came running over and stuck a blanket under her body. She realized that during the fight, he had been left horribly scarred by an attack from one of Zira's followers, and his face was dripping blood on her dress. Petersen reaffirmed her desire to marry him, earning the respect of her future in-laws and prompting Valiera Nelson to declare her love for Charles. A moment later, Thornton appeared out of nowhere and began cradling McKeen's injured form and used her magic to heal her. The two sisters hugged just as President Roxanne Waterston arrived with a squad of governors. Thornton made a sincere apology to the President and begged her to pardon the rest of the Cavaliers, as they had no idea what they were doing. Waterston calmly told her that her request for mercy for the Cavaliers would be granted, but Thornton herself was not to be. She calmly told Thornton how she would be punished. Accepting the consequences of her actions, Thornton allowed herself to be handcuffed. McKeen bade her goodbye and promised to contact her on a weekly basis. A guard named Justin Bellamy, who had recently reformed, drove away with all the heroes aboard safely away from the limo's remains. Aftermath The solar system at large believed that Summer Petersen had destroyed Zira Miranda Grover, but she had in fact survived and gone into hiding. For this, she was celebrated and nicknamed "tyrant tackler", similarly to how Steven Thompson was renowned as the "Destroyer of Thunder" after the Attack at Nebraska. The presumed death of Zira Miranda Grover, the arrest of Natalia Thornton, and the death/neutralization/arrest of many of their followers brought their widespread tyranny — and the corruption of the Armies of Organa and the Girl-Team — to an end. The solar system, which had been living in fear for the previous few years, suddenly found itself again free from the grasp of the dark forces. Zira's downfall also canceled the debts of many individuals, and as such, Anakin Organa was held with considerable favor for removing that dangerous complication in their lives. This resulted in the permanent desolation of Zira’s empire, and Barack Obama and Roxanne Waterston being freed from Zira's mind control, resulting in their ordering the government to their own decisions, not Zira's. President Waterston also adopted Eegan Grover. Many of Zira’s former slaves and servants escaped and started their lives over. Summer Petersen, without a doubt one of the people most affected by the Cavaliers and by the Alliance, now found herself free of the burden that was placed on her. This also gave her freedom to pursue what she has always wished: a family of her own, which she hopes to find next to Steven Thompson. In addition, Charles' deep thinking is a turning point in his relationship with Valiera Nelson. Nelson has recognized his growing maturity and will to leave his comfort zone, as well as his lack of stubborness regarding his morals, and this all deepens her love for him. Appearances * * Category:2016 events Category:Battles